Because I`m Sorry - Five Fingers
Descripción *'Título:' Because I`m Sorry (들리지 않는 말).160px|right *'Artista:' HOMME *'OST:' Five Fingers OST *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Pop, balada *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Octubre-2012. Vídeo full|center|400 px Lee Hyun, Lee Chang Min Romanización mianhaeseo butjapji motaesseo mianhaeseo amu maldo motaesseo nal saranghaneun maeum neukkyeosseotjiman geunyang geureoke moreun chehaesseo… mianhaeseo gyesok nunmulman nasseo neomu mianhaeseo umjigil sudo eobseosseo ijen deo isang bol su eopdan saenggage nae maeumi neomuna apa wa saranghae i maldo motaenneunde gomawo i maldo motaenneunde neomu geuriwo babocheoreom neoreul bulleo ijewa huhoehago isseo ije geuman neoreul bonaeyagetji naui gaseumsoge neoreul jiwoyagetji saranghaesseotdeon neowaui chueokdeuldo sigan soge ichyeojyeo gagetji saranghae i maldo motaenneunde gomawo i maldo motaenneunde neomu geuriwo babocheoreom neoreul bulleo ijewa huhoehago isseo neoman saranghandago haengbokhage handago geureoke malhan naega wonmangseureowo dorawa imal hal suga eobseo yongseohae neoreul apeuge haesseo neomu saranghae amuri sorichyeodo neoege deulliji annneun mal Español No me pude aferrar a ti porque lo siento No pude decir nada porque lo siento Sentía que me amabas pero Pretendía no saberlo Las lágrimas siguen corriendo porque lo siento No me pude mover porque lo siento El pensamiento de no ser capaz de verte otra vez Hace que mi corazón duela demasiado “Te amo” Ni siquiera pude decir esas palabras “Gracias” Ni siquiera pude decir esas palabras Te extraño demasiado Como un tonto, digo tu nombre Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo Probablemente debería dejar ir ahora Debería borrarte de mi corazón Todos los recuerdos sobre ti y yo enamorados Serán olvidados en el tiempo “Te amo” Ni siquiera pude decir esas palabras “Gracias” Ni siquiera pude decir esas palabras Te extraño demasiado Como un tonto, digo tu nombre Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo Dije que sólo te querría a ti Dije que te haría feliz Me odio a mi mismo por decir esas cosas “Vuelve” no puedo decir esas palabras Perdóname por herirte Te amo demasiado No importa lo mucho que las grite Son palabras que no vas a poder oír Hangul 미안해서 붙잡지 못했어 미안해서 아무 말도 못했어 날 사랑하는 마음 느꼈었지만 그냥 그렇게 모른 체했어… 미안해서 계속 눈물만 났어 너무 미안해서 움직일 수도 없었어 이? 더 이상 볼 수 없단 생각에 내 마음이 너무나 아파 와 사랑해 이 말도 못했는데 고마워 이 말도 못했는데 너무 그리워 바보처럼 너를 불러 이제와 후회하고 있어 이제 그만 너를 보내야겠지 나의 가슴속에 너를 지워야겠지 사랑했었던 너와의 추억들도 시간 속에 잊혀져 가겠지 사랑해 이 말도 못했는데 고마워 이 말도 못했는데 너무 그리워 바보처럼 너를 불러 이제와 후회하고 있어 너만 사랑한다고 행복하게 한다고 그렇게 말한 내가 원망스러워 돌아와 이말 할 수가 없어 용서해 너를 아프게 했어 너무 사랑해 아무리 소리쳐도 너에게 들리지 않는 말 Inglés I couldn’t hold onto you because I’m sorry I couldn’t say anything because I’m sorry I felt that you loved me but I just pretended not to know Tears kept flowing because I’m sorry I couldn’t move because I’m so sorry The thought of never being able to see you again Makes my heart hurt so much “I love you” I couldn’t even say those words “Thank you” I couldn’t even say those words I miss you so much Like a fool, I say your name Now I am regretting I should probably let you go now I should erase you from my heart All the memories of you and I in love They will be forgotten in time “I love you” I couldn’t even say those words “Thank you” I couldn’t even say those words I miss you so much Like a fool, I say your name Now I am regretting I said that I would only love you I said that I would make you happy I hate myself for saying those things “Come back” I can’t say those words Forgive me for hurting you I love you so much No matter how much I shout it out They are words you cannot hear Datos Categoría:HOMME Categoría:OST Categoría:Five Fingers OST